<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Press Me 'til I'm Raw and Sore by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593072">Press Me 'til I'm Raw and Sore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets'>Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joywave (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armbruster is a bottom, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet but Filthy, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena and Daniel have a night out planned, but their plans are foiled when the restaurant they want to go to is closed. They come home and have sex instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Armbuster/ Original Female character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oil On Water {Smut}</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Press Me 'til I'm Raw and Sore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by SO many thing. Blank Slate by Joywave was obviously a main inspiration, but so was this cover of I Kissed a Girl by Vice Grip: https://youtu.be/602PRV92bJI</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. </p><p>Also, this work is for my friend Aiden who let me write 10 pages over this. Thank you, I hate you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Reyna's POV)<br/>
----<br/>
“I’m sorry it was closed. I could’ve sworn the website said open until 9:00 on saturdays.” He puts his hands down by his sides and his shoulders slump. "Pizza it is?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, let's go home," I reply. He drives us back to our apartment and we head inside to order a pizza. Once we get inside and shut the door, I kick off my shoes and flop down onto the couch while he heads into the kitchen to call in our order. He comes and sits down beside me a few minutes later, telling me it’ll be about an hour. </p><p>“Hey, it’s no big deal. I’d rather spend the night in with you anyway,” I say as I lean against him. He wraps his arm around me and smiles.</p><p>“Really? Because I know you’ve been wanting to get out recently and this restaurant’s new and all.” I turn to face him and pull him into a gentle kiss with a smile.</p><p>“I promise, Daniel. I don’t care what we do, as long as it’s me and you.” He smiles again and pulls me into a tight hug while we watch something on the TV and wait for the pizza. </p><p>We fall into an easy silence, laughing every now and then at the TV. His hand on my hip moves in little circles every now and then, causing my heart to swell with love for him. For this moment. He kisses my head and I let him hold me tighter against him.</p><p>Just as this moment is beginning to feel like it'll last forever, the doorbell rings and breaks our easy silence. I'm quick to stand up and grab my purse near the door. </p><p>"I'll get it Dan, give me just a second," I say when he tries to hand me his wallet. I smile at him as he goes to sit back down on the couch before I open the door. It doesn't take long to pay and bring the pizza into the kitchen. </p><p>I jump when his arms wrap around my waist and his lips meet the back of my neck, but I soon lean into him and turn my head to kiss him. He lets go of me and grabs a slice from the box and I do the same. We eat in the kitchen, him on the counter and me standing by the bar that looks into the living room. </p><p>When I finish, I walk back over to him and stand between his knees. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest while I wait for him to finish eating. He laughs lightly and lets me lean into him. </p><p>“I love you,” I say softly, a smile tugging at my face against him. He wipes his hands off on his pants and brings them to my back. </p><p>“I love you too, Reyna,” he replies. I move away from him to get some water while he puts away the leftovers in the fridge. When we go back into the living room, he sits down on the couch. I stand in front of him, leaning down to kiss him. He pulls me into his lap and locks our lips together. I move my legs to straddle his hips and lace my hands around his neck. I tangle my fingers in his hair while he gently squeezes my hips and lower back in his hands. I rock against him before I even realize it and he uses his hands to still me.</p><p>"You wanna-" I cut him off with another deep kiss, then break away</p><p>"Fuck yes," I reply with a smirk. I pull my shirt over my head, then tug at the bottom of his hoodie, in an attempt to get it off. </p><p>"No Rey, not yet," he murmurs as he gently scrapes his fingernails over my shoulders and along my back. He leans in and kisses my jaw and I place my hands on his hips underneath his hoodie. I move my hands over his smooth skin and tip my head back when he kisses over my throat with a smile. He quickly runs his nimble fingers up my back and unclips my bra. I shrug it off my shoulders and shift in his lap.</p><p>"There we go, that's better." He moves his hand up my side and around to my stomach and slowly works his way up to my chest. He takes my nipples in his fingertips and rolls them gently as he slowly applies more pressure.</p><p>"Daniel," I moan loudly as he kisses down my neck, beginning to bite gently at the sensitive skin under my ear. I feel him smile against me and moan again when he sucks what feels like a huge bruises into the side of my neck. "Babe, fuck, I'm going to cum if you keep handling me like this."</p><p>“Maybe that’s the point, honey,” he says in a low voice in my ear. I push my hips down against his thigh again when he moves to hold both of my tits in his hands. He squeezes them and continues kissing down my neck. I pant and move my hands up and down his neck and shoulders, keeping him as close to me as possible. </p><p>“That feels so good. Please don’t stop,” I whine as I continue grinding my hips against his thighs, feeling myself getting closer to cumming than I expected. I feel him chuckle against my throat, then move his hands away from my tits and down to hold my waist still. “No, please Daniel, I was so close.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I stopped. I want to try something, Rey. I promise you’ll love it,” He says as he moves away from my throat to meet my lips again. His hands move to cup and squeeze my ass as I undo the button and zip on my jeans. He slowly pushes them down and I kick them into the floor beside my shirt. “Here, lay back for me.”</p><p>I nod and lay back against the couch and smile when he moves to sit over my legs with one of his in between mine. He slips his hoodie off over me and I feel my smile fade slightly. </p><p>“Of course you’re wearing another shirt,” I say a bit disappointedly, but he smiles and leans in to kiss my collarbone, which quickly shuts me up. He moves away from my neck, but continues kissing down my chest and stomach. He has me set my legs over his shoulders and turns his head to kiss and bite at my inner thighs. </p><p>“Shit, Daniel! Oh god,” I moan. I always forget how good it feels when he does that, his light stubble scratching against my sensitive skin whenever he moves his head against me. His teeth applying enough pressure where it’s almost too much. His tongue and lips brushing over the sore spot causing the best possible burn. My back arches against the couch as he moves closer and closer to where I need him. I try to get friction in any way I can, but he moves to hold my hips still with his strong hands. “Dan, please!” </p><p>“Not yet Reyna. Be patient for me, darling.” I nod and moan as he sucks another bruise into my upper thigh before moving to lick over my covered clit. I tangle my fingers in his hair, but he pulls away and holds my hips down. </p><p>“Babe, please! I want you so bad!” I whine. His fingers rub in harsh circles over my hip bones and he smirks down at me with an evil look in his eyes. He slips his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt and he moves back between my thighs. He pushes my panties to the side with the tips of his fingers and ducks his head down again.</p><p>I feel the tip of his tongue meet my labia and I throw my head back as he licks over it. My hands find his hair again and he doesn't pull away this time, he only applies more pressure with his tongue. He makes it a point to avoid my clit and only presses his fingertips into me. </p><p>"Dan- oh shit, please. More, fucking more?" I whine and gasp, but he mumbles something and keeps teasing me. He stops after a few minutes to pull my panties completely off and lets them drop to the floor with the rest of my clothing. He also takes off his shirt, then quickly sets back to giving gentle licks and kisses. He takes my labia in his lips and gently scrapes his teeth over it, causing my back to arch off the couch and my hands to pull his hair harshly. "Holy fuck! Holy shit!" </p><p>He doesn't pull away, but he continues sucking on the skin gently, rolling it on his tongue like he was fucking made to tease me. His fingertips find their way back inside me and they press a little bit deeper than before. </p><p>"Let's take this to our bedroom, darling," he says as he pulls away from me again. I quickly nod and he holds out his hand for me to stand up beside him. </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait!" I pull him against me and work my hands under the waistband of his boxers. I get them down around his thighs and smile as he steps out of them and takes my hands in his. "Ok, now we can go." </p><p>I close the bedroom door behind us and let him push me down on the bed. I set my head down on a pillow and hold him against me. He locks our lips together as his other hand moves to caress my thigh. I let him lift my leg and wrap it around his waist, but gasp against his mouth when he runs his fingers over my clit. I moan into his mouth as he does it slower with more pressure, then let my hands scratch down his back when he begins rubbing his fingertip against it. He kisses away from my mouth and down my throat again, biting and sucking bruises into my neck as my moans fill the quiet room. </p><p>“Oh god, Daniel please!” His moustache scratches over the sensitive spots he’s sucked into my skin as he goes lower to take my left nipple into his mouth. He gently scapes it with his teeth, then licks over it, causing it to sting slightly. I writhe against his fingers and mouth, arching my back to get closer. “Fuck!”</p><p>His finger moves away from my clit, but he gently pushes it inside me. He chuckles again and quirks his finger up to apply pressure on the top wall, chasing it with a second long finger right beside it. My mouth hangs open and my head tips back against the bed as he pushes deeper into me, massaging inside and slowly building up pressure. </p><p>“Daniel, oh shit. More, please! I need more!” He chuckles and presses another finger in and uses the heel of his hand to press against my clit firmly. I scrape my nails down his back again, trying anything to pull him closer to me. I snake my hand around the back of his neck and pull him to my mouth. He leans in like he’s going to kiss me again, but instead moves his fingers faster and bites at my neck again. Before I even realise it, and when I feel his erection poking at my inner thigh, I’m cumming around his fingers and shouting his name. </p><p>“Holy shit, I always forget how hot you look when you cum around my fingers,” He whispers against my neck with a smirk. I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath as I wrap my arms around him and press myself against him. “God, you’re so beautiful, Reyna. So fucking gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>I feel him moan against my neck, turning to press his forehead against it and attaching his lips to my shoulder. I look down and see he’s stroking himself, so I grab onto his wrist to get him to stop.</p><p>“Let me take care of it,” I whisper. I sit up and gently shove his shoulders back so he’s laying down on the bed. He nods and whines when I kiss at his neck and throat. I hover above him and run my hand up the inside of his thigh, my fingernails sliding over his skin as my teeth gently scratch his throat. “Oh my god Dan, you’re so pretty. I could just lay here and tease you all night.” </p><p>He whines again and moans when I move down and lick his tip in small strokes. His fingers quickly thread into my hair, but I pull away. </p><p>“Reyna please, I’m sorry for teasing you earlier,” He says high in his throat, his voice dripping with want. I kiss along his hips and smile again when he releases a breathy moan. I suck a bruise into the bone and move back to look at it. I continue kissing down his legs, leaving a trail of bruises every now and then, but stop when his hand comes down to my hair again. I look up and meet his eyes with a smile, loving how disheveled he looks  “Please? I need you so bad.” </p><p>“I have a different idea, darling.” I feel a smirk tugging at my lips and he sighs when I lightly run my fingernails down his sides. “Stand up by the door for me, near the wall so you don’t hit the doorknob.”</p><p>He quickly listens, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with his hands trying to cover himself. I stand up and stride over to him, taking his hands in my own and placing them on my hips with a smile. I lean in and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss as his tongue traces the inside of my mouth. His hands find their way between us to pinch at my nipples. I moan into his mouth, my hands migrating down to squeeze at his ass and thighs. He breaks the kiss to moan and rests his head against my shoulder as I gently push him up against the wall. </p><p>“God Daniel, you’re so hot. You have such a nice ass and amazingly gorgeous thighs, babe. I want to mark them up the way you do mine when you’re given the chance. Want to mark you up so bad, love,” I whisper against his neck, punctuating it with a bite to the side of his throat. I run my hands over them again for good measure because I love the little noises he makes in his throat when I do. He presses his hips against me and his  hands grab my hips tightly, trying to get friction for himself against my thigh. “None of that, darling. Be patient and I promise I’ll take good care of you.” </p><p>“Rey, please, do something, anything.” I smirk again and bring my hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. I tug softly and he gasps, his mouth hanging open as he squeezes my hip in his left hand. He moves his right hand to cup my face. I kiss him again, then trail down the side of his jaw. </p><p>“Ok, but only because you asked nicely,” I murmur as I lower myself down to my knees. I place my hand on his legs, silently asking him to spread them a bit. He complies, opening his legs as I push his hips into the wall to keep him still. He moans and I sit up tall on my knees, dragging my tongue down his stomach with a giggle. I sit lower so I can move between his thighs and easily attach my lips to the skin. I bite down and smile when his hips jerk forward against my hold. He moans loudly when I do it again, threading his hands in my hair, but he doesn't try to force my head anywhere. I smile at that and suck another bruise inside his upper thigh. He pulls at my hair, holding it tightly in his hands as I sit back on my heels. </p><p>"Reyna, oh god, I need more. I need you!" He tips his head back against the wall and lets his hands fall away from my hair to brush down my face. I smirk up at him as his eyes meet mine. He groans loudly and looks at me with a pleading expression. </p><p>"Alright babe, ok," I say as I take my hands away from his hips and run them down his thighs. I scrape my nails over his sides as I stand up and lean into his ear. "Here's what I'm going to do, Dan. I'm gonna get down on my knees again and I'm going to suck you off. Oh better yet, I'm gonna let you fuck my throat. You get to use me like I know you want to."</p><p>"Holy shit. Oh god, Rey." He moves to kiss me again and I take control of it. I slip my hands into his hair and tip his head back slightly, locking us in a filthy kiss, all tongues and teeth. I separate from him and move to his ear one last time.</p><p>"And then, you're going to cum down my throat like I'm just your whore." He moans high in his throat when I grab hold of him and drop down to my knees. I lick over his stomach and let my head slip further down to lick down to the tip. I take him between my lips slowly and lick against the vein on the head with a smirk. His hands hesitantly move to grip my hair again and he gives a small thrust as I take him into my mouth. I move my hands to hold his hips again, urging him to force himself down my throat, but he doesn’t do anything. I pull off of him and am met with a groan when my lips suck the tip slightly.</p><p>"Come on darling, don't hold back. It’s alright, I can take it," I say as my fingers climb up the back of his legs and scratch down his ass. He bucks his hips forward and I open my mouth, but he hesitates again. “Daniel, I promise. If I can’t, I’ll grab onto your wrist and squeeze, alright?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asks nervously. I run my hands over his hips again and nod, looking up to his eyes and giving a reassuring smile. I kiss his thigh again and rest my head against his stomach as I lick down the shaft and smile when he moans. His fingers pull my hair slightly and I moan, hoping to encourage him. He pulls harder and forces himself deeper into my mouth. I moan again, doing my best to keep my tongue moving around him, but the feeling of him in my mouth distracts me. From above me, he’s moaning and moving his hips in small, uneven thrusts. I cup his ass again, scratching down it and pulling him deeper into my throat with a groan. I lean my head forward when he’s all the way inside of my mouth and rest it on his stomach for a couple seconds. I look up and meet his eyes with as much of a smirk I can muster up around him and he pulls my hair hard while thrusting forward. I relax my throat around him and swallow him down with a moan. </p><p>“Holy shit, Rey, you look gorgeous like this. Fuck darling, I cant last for long. I hope that’s ok. Oh fuck, please do that again!” He leans his head back against the wall and I swallow around him again. He holds me in place for a bit before forcing my head back and pushing back down my throat. I sit back on my knees, giving him complete control over this as my fingernails scratch down the backs of his thighs. “Shit, I’m so close already. So fucking close, babe.”</p><p>His hips stutter and with a few more thrusts, he’s pushing all the way forward and cumming down my throat with a shout of my name and a string of curses. He moves his hips a couple more times then pulls out with a groan. I take in a deep breath and wipe my hand over the side of my mouth to collect the spit that came out. I rest my head against his thighs, sitting further down on my knees as I breathe. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asks as he kneels down beside me. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m great.” I smile and lean forward to kiss him slowly. He helps me stand up and kisses my neck, licking along my pulse point with a laugh. </p><p>“Here, come sit down for a second.” He sits down on the bed and gently pulls me onto his leg. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again, this time hungrier and with more force. He moans into it and I grind down into him with a pant when I’m met with friction against my clit. His hand moves back between my legs to rub at it lightly, causing me to moan louder into his mouth. </p><p>“CanI ride you?” I ask when I break away from his lips with a sigh. </p><p>“Holy shit, yes. I just need a couple minutes,” He says as he leans in to bite at my throat again. I run my fingers through the hair that’s fallen over his face and moan softly when he gently brushes his fingertip over my clit again. There’s barely any pressure behind his action, but it’s deliberate and incredibly precise. I turn my head slightly to look down at his hands, his left slowly rubbing up my inner thigh and the other giving feathery touches on and around my clit. </p><p>"Lay back," I tell him quickly as I scoot off his lap. He nods and lays down in the middle of the bed. I climb on top of him, straddling his hips as I lean down and kiss him again. I hold his shoulders down against the bed and his hands grip my thighs tightly. "Dan, fuck, you're beautiful. So fucking hard for me."</p><p>He groans as I reach between my legs to stroke him slowly and kiss his throat with a smirk. He moves one of his hands from my thigh and feels around the nightstand, opens the drawer and hands me a condom. I open it and put it on him before pulling back to look at him, his eyes blown wide and his hair sticking to his forehead. I smile and kiss him once more as I line myself up with him and force my hips down against his slowly. I groan and pause for a second, letting myself get used to his thickness stretching me. I rest my forehead on his as his hands come up to my sides, moving up and down gently as an encouragement. I whimper as I push down further, but feel his hands stop me when I try to keep going all the way down.</p><p>“Take a second, Rey. Relax so you don’t hurt yourself,” He whispers calmly. I nod and lean into the slight pain his harsh grip on my hips is giving me. I take a deep breath and let it go, following it with another one and repeating until I can feel myself stop clenching so hard around him. I push down further and moan, the stretch no longer hurting as he drags against my walls. </p><p>“Fucking fuck. Feels so good,” I say through pants and groans as I settle myself firmly against his lap. I bring myself back up slowly, closing my eyes at the feeling of pressure deep inside of me. He groans loudly and helps me set a somewhat steady rhythm. It starts off slow and builds up to be quicker. I angle myself back a bit more and he slips deeper inside me. “Oh shit, right there.”</p><p>His hands hold me there as we pick up speed again, every other push going deeper than the other. He knows exactly what he’s doing, so I place my hands on his shoulders and use them to push myself against his grip. </p><p>“I’m so close, Rey. Fuck, so close!” He whimpers as he thrusts his hips up against mine desperately. I kiss his throat and an idea pops into my head. I moan louder and pause my thrusting for a moment, meeting a desperate groan from him and begging for me to keep going.</p><p>“Shhh, hey, I have an idea,” I say breathlessly. I rest my forehead against his and kiss his lips softly. He whines and tries to thrust up under me, but I bring my hands to hold his hips down. I lean down into his ear and kiss his earlobe before whispering, “I know we’ve only done it a couple times, but you look so pretty when I do it and I know you like it so much.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” He whimpers, grinding into me weakly. </p><p>“I’m going to wrap my hand around your gorgeous throat, Dan.” He nods and moans again when I kiss his collarbone. “How does that sound, darling?” </p><p>“Please.” He grabs my hand and kisses over my fingers. I nod and meet his eye to make sure he’s absolutely positive about this. He gives me a nod and his eyes show certainty.</p><p>“Ok love. If you want me to stop just tap my wrist, alright? Once to loosen, twice to let go.” He nods again and lays his head back against the pillow. I move my hand to cup his face, then push my hips down into his again. His hands immediately grab onto my hips again and help me move against him. I place my hands on his to get him to pause for a moment, telling him to slow down. </p><p>“Please, Rey. Fuck, I’m so close.” He urges me to move, and fuck do I want to, but I don’t. </p><p>“I know, sweetie. I want this to last though. I need to feel you, all of you.” I slowly rock into him again, whimpering at how deep he is inside of me as I bring my hands back to his shoulders. He nods and I set a brutally slow pace against him, sinking down all the way then coming up until he’s barley inside me. I angle my hips forward and he slips even deeper inside me. With only a couple more thrusts like this, I cum around him with a loud moan. I feel his hands moving my hips and it’s just on the edge of too much and not enough. “Holy fuck. Oh my god. Are you ready?”</p><p>I take a second to compose myself, then wait for his disheveled nod. When I meet his eyes again, he moans low in his throat and grips my hips tighter. I take a deep breath before pushing myself back down all the way and quickly come back up. While I continue my quick pace, I snake my hand closer to his throat and run my fingers along the skin. He gives me another nod and moans loudly when my fingertips reach either side of his neck. </p><p>"Remember, once to loosen and twice to let go," I say though whines of my own. I feel him thrust up against me harder and I begin to gently squeeze his neck. He opens his mouth in a cut off moan and I back off a bit. </p><p>"More. Harder, please harder." He's doing most of the work, pushing me up and down over him, and I can tell he's getting close. I comply and squeeze again, my fingers pressing down harder this time, but not by much. </p><p>"Like this?" I ask and his thrust becomes uneven. </p><p>"More, fuck, so close." I nod and tighten my hand. He lets out what's supposed to me a moan, but is all throaty and choked off as he brings his hand up to grip my wrist. </p><p>"Holy shit. I didn't think you could get any more gorgeous, but I stand corrected. You look so fucking pretty with my hand around your throat. Oh fuck, I could cum just looking at you like this, darling," I murmur as I lean down close to his ear. He lets out another sound, this one significantly louder than the last and his eyes are unfocused. He looks dazed and out of breath, but he looks so calm. He's also stopped meeting my thrusts. "So hot that you're just laying back and taking it. You're so fucking good for me. Come on babe, I want you to cum for me."</p><p>He taps once on my wrist and pushes up into me. I loosen my grip and am met with a shout from him and his hips stilling completely. I feel a warmth deep inside of me, but I don't stop. I let go of his neck and hold down his shoulders again as he gasps for air underneath me. He whines and pants under me, trying to get away, but not telling me to stop. </p><p>"Only a little more. I'm so close again." I lean back on him, feeling him slip deeper and I whimper. I feel my orgasm approaching and pick up the pace to chase it. My mouth hangs open and I let out a yelp when I feel his hand move against my clit. </p><p>I gasp high in my throat and throw my head back as I push our hips together, angling him deeper inside of me. His hips thrust up a couple more times against my unsteady rhythm and I’m gone. My orgasm rips through me again, this time focusing deep in my spine and spreading through me like a fire as I fall boneless on top of him. His hands move to caress my hips gently and mine move away from his shoulders. He strokes up and down my back and lets me sit there for a few minutes. </p><p>I finally climb off him and feel my legs shaking underneath me as I walk into the bathroom to get washcloth to clean us off. I wet it and clean myself off before rinsing it and walking back into the bedroom where he’s still lying motionless in the center of the bed. He looks like he’s melting into the pillows and his unfocused eyes look up at the ceiling, a light smile tugging at his lips. I gently sit down by his head and run my fingers through his hair to get him to look up at me. </p><p>“Hey babe. Are you alright?” I ask softly when he finally meets my eyes.</p><p>“I’m perfect,” He replies with a small laugh. I lean down and kiss his forehead, letting my fingers move down to caress his chin and cheek.</p><p>“Are you sure? Did I go too hard?” He moves his head to lay against my thigh and kisses my hip gently, nesling his face against my leg.</p><p>“No, it was perfect. I’m great, honey. You were amazing,” He says. I smile and move the cloth down his legs to wipe away anything that I might’ve left there. He squirms a bit, still sensitive where the cloth drags along the bruises, but otherwise he lets me clean him off and take off the condom. </p><p>“I’ll be right back, Dan.” I dispose of everything in the bathroom and head back into the bedroom. He’s moved to lay on his side facing away from the door, sort of curling in on himself with his hands under his head even though he’s a few inches away from a pillow. I smile and walk around to the other side of the bed and lay down to face him. He smiles when I pull the blankets over him and slowly curls himself around me. </p><p>“We need to shower,” He murmurs against my shoulder, his arms faltering on my waist. </p><p>“It’s alright, we can take care of it in the morning. Get some sleep sweetheart.” He nods and I turn to kiss him again. He doesn’t kiss back, but his hand gently squeezes my hip in a silent ‘thanks’. “Goodnight, Dan. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Goodnight,” He replies sleepily with a dorky smile. Not even fifteen minutes later he’s snoring softly and loosening his hold on me. I relax against him and fall asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>